


I'll Take You Home

by Klementine369



Series: Klance Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't been able to form Voltron in a week. Keith knew that someone was upset and couldn't focus on it, and figured it was Lance. Lance, though still as jokey as ever, has had a sad look in his eyes the past week. While trying to figure out whats wrong some things are said they shouldn't have been. </p><p>This is a lot less shippy than the other days, but I think its still nice. They can be dating in this if you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You Home

They haven't been able to form Voltron in a week. Keith knew that someone was upset and couldn't focus on it, and figured it was Lance. Lance, though still as jokey as ever, has had a sad look in his eyes the past week. 

Keith made his way to Lance’s room. If asked, he'd say that the universe depended on them forming Voltron, which wouldn't be a lie, but he mostly wanted to know what Lance was so upset over.

When Keith knocked on Lance’s door, he heard a faint “Who is it?” 

“It's me, Keith.” 

“What do you want, mullet?” 

“Open the door. We need to talk.” 

There was a moment of silence, then heard Lance make his way to the door. When he opened it he had a sad look in his eyes that was quickly replaced by his usual happy one. “What do you want, Keith?” Lances tone was flat, bored yet annoyed. 

“I want to know why we haven't been able to form Voltron? We have to focus and become one, and that can't happen when you're all upset.” 

Lance scoffed at the other boy. “Why are you so quick to place the blame on me?” 

“You've been unusually down recently. I want to know why.” 

Lance looked at Keith closely, trying to find any reason not to trust him. Finding nothing, he sighed and said, “I just miss my family, you know? We're so far away and I never even got to tell them where I went.” 

Keith sighed and pinched his brow. “That's why we can't form Voltron? Because you're a little homesick? The universe is at stake!” 

Lance's hands curled into fists. He was visibly shaking with anger. “Well I'm sorry I'm worried about getting back to my family that doesn't even know where their oldest son is! Why are you always so heartless? First, you tell Pidge to forget her father and now me? Fuck you!” 

“You won't have a family to go back to if you don't suck it up! You have to put the entire universe over you being a little sad, Lance. Grow up!” 

“You don't think I know that? Also, last time I check, my family is part of this universe. We're saving our families as well as the universe!” 

“No, you're saving your family! Some of us don't have family to go back to, Lance! Just suck it up and focus on forming Voltron for now on.” 

“Oh so because you're on orphan the rest of us have to forget our family ever existed?” 

That was when Lance knew he had gone too far. He knew Keith wasn't wrong; he needed to get it together to form Voltron, but with most fights, it was how it was said. Even though Keith's words hurt, he knew his words hurt more.

Keith shook with anger, looking as if he didn't knew if he wanted to punch Lance or cry. Instead he turned away from Lance, walking toward his own room. 

“Keith, buddy, I'm sorry.” 

“No, you're right. I shouldn't have bothered to try and cheer you up.” 

Lance wished he would have kept his mouth shut. 

 

Now they had even more problems forming Voltron. It was no longer just a homesick Lance, but two angry boys. 

Allura wouldn't have them stop operations because two of them were grumpy. After all, Zarkon wouldn't stop till he had the whole universe under his control. 

Today was meant to be a simple mission: stop Galra cargo from being delivered. Unfortunately it seems that the Paladins had bit off more than they could handle. 

There were Galra soldiers everywhere; the team was pinned down behind a crate, unable to move away from the gunfire. 

“We have to get to the Lions,” Shiro began. “We have to form Voltron. Move out!” 

With the command the group made their way down the corridor, taking out as many soldiers as possible. Lance was already starting to worry if he even could form Voltron. He wasn't angry anymore, but his mind wouldn't let him forget the hurt look on Keith's face. 

On his way to Blue, as fate would have it, him and Keith got pinned down together. They silently shot at the enemies around them, avoiding looking at each other. Lance knew if they were ever going to form Voltron again, they had to solve this problem. Now was as good of a time as ever. 

“Keith, we need to talk.” He was cut off before he could finish. “Can't we have this conversation later? We're kind of being shot at right now.” 

“We need to form Voltron.” 

“You don't think I know that?” 

“Do you really though? You and I have been so upset this past week we haven't been able to form it once. We need to talk now or we’re never getting out of here.” 

After considering it for a moment, Keith agreed. “Start talking then.” 

“What I said was rude, and I'm sorry. I haven't been able to get your face after I said it out of my mind. Though what you said was still rude, too. I care about the universe, but I also miss my parents. They don't have to be mutually exclusive.” 

Keith sat in thought for a moment, dis key sighing. “Lance, I lost my parents when I was really young. I don't get to be sad over family anymore, they're gone and I have to deal with that. You're right though. You have family that you need to care about. I'm going to get you back to them.” 

Lance gave him a questioning look. Keith looked at him and smiled. “I know what it's like to not have a family. I'm making sure you get to see yours again. Now let's go form Voltron.” 

Lance popped up from their hiding spot, shooting anyone in their way. Keith followed closely with his shield, making their way to the lions.

They would still have fights, but they could get past it. They both had things to fight for, and together they made a great team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've ever written anything in cannon-verse, so i did my best. I need to work on action scenes, this was just a wall of dialogue. 
> 
> My tumblr: http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
